Fuusa
Fuusa was a Makai Priestess and one of the major characters in Fang of God: Jinga'.''' She served as one of the allies and the aid of the titular Makai Knight, Jinga Mikage, until she was murdered by him. Character History Fuusa was the childhood-friend of Jinga and the disciple of the senior Makai Priest Youyuu, who at that time, was the partner of Mizuto Mikage, Jinga's father. She was also somewhat affected by Jinga's traumatic past, as she also had reservations about Jinga fulfilling his full potential, and felt that she was also holding him back. However, when Jinga acquired the fang-shaped scar and its power, Fuusa completely supported her friend's newfound passion and focused her abilities to help Jinga exorcise Horrors from their hosts. In time, however, she also witnessed the changes in Jinga's personality. The first indication was when she asked Jinga to exorcise a Horror from a cabaret woman, only for the host to disappear without a trace. Her suspicions of Jinga also grew when she was confronted by the Makai Knight Rozan, about the mysterious disappearance of his student. Due to the surreal nature of Jinga's erratic behavior, Fuusa confided with Youyuu, and received a powerful spell that unleashes all of the inner darkness in a person's heart, potentially as a last resort. When the fanatic Makai Priest Ugai appeared before them and encouraged Jinga to exorcise more Horrors, even when it violated the regulations of the Makai Community, Fuusa expressed more concern with Jinga's recklessness, especially when he tried to push her to do as Ugai did, after the priest was accidentally devoured. It is then that Fuusa finally reported Jinga's actions to the Watchdogs, while she also thought of using Youyuu's spell on Touma, before ultimately deciding not to. Eventually, she saw and met Jinga's other personality and was horrified when he allowed unsuspecting humans to be devoured by a Horror before cutting it down. When Jinga and Touma flee to elude capture, she caught up to them and initially defended Touma from a Makai Priest from Rozan's party, only for Touma to finally stop running and tell her to take them to the Watchdogs, so that they can prove Jinga's abilities once and for all. Fuusa and Touma then reunite with Rozan, just in time when they had subdued Jinga. Fuusa personally pleads Jinga to return to them, even promising to drive his other personality away. However, Jinga impales Fuusa with his Makai Blade, murdering her in front of Touma. Personality Like Jinga, Fuusa was a caring and a compassionate person, as she saw the value of humanity the same, even more, as Jinga did. She was also a good judge of character, as she often saw the good in people, even though they were possessed by Horrors. Fuusa usually hid this with her childish attitude and sharp tongue, as she was often seen bickering and making fun of Touma and sometimes even extended her blunt personality towards Jinga. Despite her somewhat feisty attitude, she was very serious with her duties as a Makai Priestess. She eventually discarded her childish attitude completely when Jinga's personality began changing. When not on a mission, she was often seen in her study, reading ancient texts about the Makai, and learning from them as much as possible. Skills and Abilities Though she can hold herself well in a fight, Fuusa's skill set leaned more towards support and passive abilities, such as restraining spells and long-ranged attacks, often done to assist Jinga in his battles with Horrors. She even leaned to this style more when Jinga gained the scar's ability. One of her most commonly-used spells relies heavily on memory manipulation, erasing the memories of the Horror's hosts once Jinga successfully cuts them down, allowing them to return to their past lives. When her concerns about Jinga grew, she received a powerful spell from Youyuu that allows her to unlock all the potential darkness in a person's heart, though she ultimately never used it. Outside of battle, Fuusa was shown to be quite observant and adept in information-gathering, as she often used this to gain some advantage and learn more about the Horror, as well as the hosts' past selves. Arsenal * Madou Brush - As with all the Makai Priests, Fuusa wielded her own brush that allowed her to cast a variety of spells. When she was killed by Jinga, Fuusa's Madou Brush was eventually found by Youyuu. Notes Portrayal * Fuusa is portrayed by Yuuka Kouri Behind the Scenes * ''to be added References